


That Lady and the Tramp Spaghetti Thing

by AlienAnimator



Category: Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century, Looney Tunes | Merrie Melodies
Genre: Cute, Nonbinary Character, Other, Restaurants, They're going on a date, this is super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienAnimator/pseuds/AlienAnimator
Summary: Those two go on a date.





	That Lady and the Tramp Spaghetti Thing

Ambient music threading through the restaurant, Marvin inserted his straw into his face to take a sip of his drink. It just so happened that both him and Mello were free from their duties that evening, so the only natural course of action was to go out and have a good time out on the town. Looking out over the rush hour city skyline, the hustle and bustle of the walkways and hovercars stood out against the sky as the sun set over the red planet.

"I don't mean to interrupt your musing, Marv, but our food is here." Mello said as they gestured to the waiter setting their plates onto the table.

"Oh, goodie! Thank you!" Marvin clapped happily as he looked at his spaghetti. Mello had also ordered spaghetti. Puzzled, the Martian asked, "Mel, I have to ask, why exactly did you order spaghetti?" gesturing quizzically at their plate as he spoke.

"Um," Mello awkwardly scratched the back of their head as they attempted to explain. "So, there is a movie that was created on Earth a long time ago, about two animated dogs, and in it they... er... how about I simply show you?" Covertly checking to see both forks held a single strand of pasta, Mello grabbed Marvin's fork and theirs and twirled them both into the spaghetti. "Okay, now do what I do," they said as they handed Marvin back his fork, before beginning to eat their pasta.

Marvin followed suit, and before long, their faces had been pressed together from the effort of slurping the strand of spaghetti."Oh," Marvin blushed slightly as he wiped pasta sauce off his face. "That."


End file.
